EL CISNE Y EL CABALLO
by Lothiriel of Dol Amroth
Summary: MI VERSION DE COMO LOTHÍRIEL DE DOL AMROTH Y ÉOMER REY DE LA MARCA SE CONOCEN Y ENAMORAN
1. Ferthü Éomer Hál!

**EL CISNE Y EL CABALLO**

**DISCLAIMER:** Estos personajes no son míos pertenece a JRR Tolkien y su obra The Lord of The Rings. Aunque de vez en cuando me presta a los príncipes de Ithilien y los reyes de Rohan para hacer mis locuras con ellos....  
  
**DEDICATORIAS:**

A Éomer (pollo) por todos los ratos hermoso que hemos vivido a lo largo de tanto tiempo.

A Mushin por que es mi Mithrandir.

A Yared, Ivette, Raymundo hermanos gracias por la paciencia y por tantas odiseas.

A Gian por enseñarme rohirric, quenya y sindarin y por el dibujo de Derhelm sabe que amo a Éowyn.

* * *

**Ferthu Éomer Hál!**

Ferthu Éomer Hál! gritaban al unísono en el castillo de Meduseld. Éomer tercer mariscal de la marca se había convertido en rey tras la muerte de Théoden cumpliendo el linaje de la casa de Eorl. Muchas personas habían hecho el largo viaje para presentarle sus respetos a Éomer y darle un último adiós a Théoden que cayó valerosamente en el Pelennor. Entre ellos se encontraba el príncipe Imrahil de Dol Amroth una alianza muy fuerte había crecido entre ambos mientras marchaban hacia la puerta negra de Mordor. Imrahil creía que Éomer sería un excelente rey, aunque sin experiencia y entrenamiento para comandar a todo un pueblo supo que era una persona de gran corazón capaz de luchar a muerte por su pueblo; después de todo la misma sangre valerosa de la dama blanca que había dado muerte al Rey de los Nâzgul corría por sus venas... 

Durante la cena había tenido una larga plática con Gimli hijo de Gloin acerca de la dama más bella sobre la tierra media. Éomer atinaba a decir que era la Reina Arwen Úndomiel esposa de Elessar Telcontar, Gimli decía que era la Dama Galadriel. Lo cierto es que Éomer nunca había prestado atención a los ojos que observaban cada detalle del nuevo rey de la marca. Unos ojos joviales que en un futuro no tan lejano le ofrecerían aquello que su corazón aún desconocía que anhelaba...

Lothíriel- Interrumpió Faramir - ¿Por qué estas tan seria?  
L: No es nada primo... bueno... estaba pensando que... has pedido la mano de la  
Dama Éowyn esta noche en matrimonio y ella solo es 3 años mayor que yo;  
estoy apunto de cumplir 22 y no he encontrado algún hombre que me haga  
sentir mariposas en el estómago.  
F: jajajajajaja. Lothíriel tienes 21 años ya te llegará eres muy joven  
además ¿ Qué pensaría Imrahil si te unes en matrimonio ahora?  
L: Mira puede decir lo que sea, ya no soy una niña pequeña sabes y  
prefiero casarme enamorada antes de que me arregle un matrimonio por  
conveniencia es decir una alianza política.  
F: No creo que Imrahil sea capaz de ello después de todo eres su única  
hija y lo más importante para él es tu felicidad. Ven te presentare con  
mi futuro hermano el Rey Éomer.  
L: Faramir no por favor no creo que sea prudente, hoy fue su coronación y  
estará rodeado de personas, mejor en otra ocasión.  
F: Lothíriel. No me digas que... te apena Éomer...


	2. ENCUENTROS

**ENCUENTROS**

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien y su obra The Lord Of The Rings.

**DEDICATORIAS Y CONTESTACION A REVIEWS:**

A HADA si siempre son Legolas, Frodo y Aragorn aunque he leído unos en inglés acerca de los príncipes de Ithilien y los reyes de la marca dignos de mis lagrimitas y mis risas. Karl Urban es súper sexy (suspiros) D

A UIALWEN gracias por leer este ff aparte del de indomable lamento lo corto de él pero si no recibo reviews no escribo y mejor así... me motivan para echarme otras 4 horas pensando en como actuarían mis héroes.

A Sarah Starlight amiga si esta oficialmente que Lothíriel es prima de nuestro Faramir (ósea que tb es nuestra prima) D. Revisa el apéndice A de ESDLA correspondiente a los senescales de hecho es un par de párrafos antes del idilio entre Aragorn y Arwen.

A Mitaradin digo Mithrandir por ser tan cool

* * *

Lothíriel se jaloneaba y hacia pucheros como una niña pequeña cuando Faramir estaba apunto de presentarle al nuevo rey de la marca. Ella se sentía ligeramente atraída por aquel joven apenas 8 años mayor que ella, después de todo su padre le había comentado las historias que vivió a lado de Éomer tras unir fuerzas contra el señor oscuro, un velo de curiosidad y misticismo hacían a Éomer un tanto más interesante ante los ojos de Lothíriel.

F: Ferthu Éomer Hál! Dijo Faramir al mismo tiempo que hacia una reverencia ante Éomer.

EOM: ¡Cuñado! No hace falta tanta zalamería entre nosotros anda toma una pinta y celebra conmigo. Extendiéndole un tarro a Faramir y apenas conciente de la presencia de Lothíriel.

L: tosiendo y al mismo tiempo pellizcando a Faramir para que este se acordara del por que se le había acercado a Éomer en una primera instancia.

F: Éomer rey de la marca es un honor para mi presentarte a Lady Lothíriel de Dol Amroth hija menor del príncipe Imrahil y mi prima consentida.

EOM: Es un placer milady. Tomando la pequeña mano de Lothíriel y depositando un beso en ella.

Lothíriel noto como la sangre le subió hasta la cabeza y no dudo ni por un instante que se había ruborizado ante el acto de Éomer.

EOM: ¿Cómo esta su padre? No he tenido la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo con todos mis invitados en especial por que Aragorn esta aquí.

L: Es comprensible mi señor en especial después de tan nobles acontecimientos, supongo que apenas tiene tiempo para si mismo después de la ceremonia de coronación, el banquete y los arreglos del enlace matrimonial de su hermana.

EOM: Si... si me disculpan iré a revisar si aun hay vino y cerveza a la cocina.

Éomer inclino su cabeza y se marcho.

L: ¡Pero que arrogante! Le comento a Faramir.

En ese momento se les acerco Éowyn

EOW: Debes de disculpar a mi hermano Lothíriel nunca ha tenido modales y menos cuando se trata de chicas...

L:- muriéndose de pena- lo siento Éowyn no quería insultar a tu hermano pero me pareció un poco descortés de su parte que no se tomara la molestia de siquiera mirarme.

F:-soltando una carcajada- Lothíriel nunca te han dicho que no eres el centro del universo....

L: Al menos no soy yo la del complejo de la mal querida. Poniéndole cara a Faramir y cerrándole un ojo a Éowyn decidió alejarse y sentarse con su hermano Amrothos.

A: ¿Qué tienes Thíri? Al notar la molestia de Lothíriel.

L: Deja de llamarme Thíri y más en público.

A: Huy creo que Faramir te ha hecho enojar. Dime ahora ¿hizo burla de ti recordando el tiempo en que usabas trenzas y llorabas por que te quitábamos tus muñecas y nunca te dejábamos acompañarnos a la orilla de la playa?

L: No y creedme que ya supere todo eso después de todo solo éramos unos niños...

* * *

Lothíriel volvió a levantarse muy enojada y pensando en que tal vez todo mundo tendría la impresión de ser una chiquilla caprichosa y bastante orgullosa. Salió del gran salón y se dirigió instintivamente hacia las puertas del castillo de Meduseld. Una vez fuera se dirigió hasta la esquina más apartada de Meduseld se sentó y no pudo contenerse lloraba como una niña pequeña y se reprochaba a si misma la falta de criterio que había presentado ante Éowyn. Un ruido le provoco un sobresalto y se torno para ver que acontecía...

EOM: Perdón... Lady... lady...

L: Lothíriel- dijo ella terminando la oración-

EOM: Ah cierto. Mil disculpas lady Lothíriel no era mi intención asustarla, no sabía que usted estaba aquí...

L: No se preocupe su majestad de todos modos es tiempo que regrese a mi habitación es tarde y quiero descansar un rato...

Éomer le ofreció su mano para reincorporarla y en ese instante se percato que la dama había estado llorando.

EOM: ¿Qué es lo que le aqueja milady? ¿Acaso le puedo servir en algo?

Lothíriel se limpio las lágrimas con las mangas del vestido.

L: No milord gracias es usted muy amable.

EOM: Milady perdóneme por el atrevimiento... pero usted es demasiado joven como para llorar por un mal rato debería de estar adentro disfrutando de la charla y la fiesta que ofrecen en mi honor.

L: Gracias de antemano por su hospitalidad su majestad... pero seré feliz cuando realmente madure...

EOM: ¿Le parece si me quedo con usted un rato más?

L: claro que me agradaría su compañía milord.

EOM: En vista que pasaremos un rato solos dejemos a un lado la cortesía llámeme simplemente Éomer.

L: Esta bien su majes... quiero decir Éomer tú puedes llamarme Lothíriel.

EOM: Así que... eres la hija menor de Imrahil ¿cierto?

L: Asintiendo con la cabeza... Y también su mayor dolor de cabeza

EOM: Cuando Imrahil me comento de su pequeña tenía la impresión que eras una pequeña de máximo 9 años.

L: -mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro- Así es papá nunca entenderá que ya no tengo 9 que estoy apunto de cumplir 22 y que empiezo a descubrir a la mujer que llegare a ser algún día.

Y así el tiempo volaba entre risas y preguntas Éomer nunca lo había pasado tan bien con una chica hasta que Lothíriel le dijo...

L: Éomer te he contado casi toda mi vida ¿No crees que alguien notara tu ausencia adentro?

EOM: No creo que sea muy útil en estos momentos...además no tengo ganas de regresar.

L: y a todo esto... ¿qué hacías tú acá afuera?

EOM: ¿Puedo ser sincero contigo Lothíriel?

Lothíriel asintió con la cabeza

EOM: Me escondía. Nunca pedí ser rey de la marca no nací para este trabajo y frecuentemente me siento agobiado; así que este es mi lugar favorito puedo observar todo Edoras desde aquí y regresar a ser simplemente Éomer hijo de Éomund.

L: Ya veo para mi también es difícil ser la hija de un príncipe...

EOM: Además de que también me escondo de mi hermana a veces es tan irritante... que los valar defiendan a Faramir... no sabe en la que se ha metido...

En eso Amrothos descubre a su hermanita en gran plática con el rey de la marca

A: ¡Con que aquí estas! Lothíriel papá me ha mandado a buscarte ¿Dónde te has metido?

L: Aquí he estado todo el tiempo hermanito... lo cierto es que nunca buscas bien y no pierdes la cabeza por que la llevas encima de los hombros.

A: j aja ja muy graciosa. Es tarde y tienes que descansar.

Amrothos inclino la cabeza y pidió permiso a Éomer para retirarse.

Antes de que Amrothos se llevara a Lothíriel ella volteo, miro a los ojos a Éomer y le dijo:

L: Sinceramente creo que llegarás a ser el mejor rey que el pueblo de Rohan ha tenido.

Éomer vio partir a Lothíriel del brazo de Amrothos y solo podía pensar en ¿quién era esta chica que tan alegremente le había mostrado su verdadero yo sin pedirle nada a cambio?


	3. MUSITACIONES DE UN REY A MEDIA NOCHE

**MUSITACIONES DE UN REY EN UNA NOCHE DE VERANO**

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien y su obra The Lord of The Rings.

**DEDICATORIAS: **

A Hada si es caprichosa jajajajaja y un poco odiosa en cierta forma ya me había hartado de la Lothíriel con personalidad de Éowyn. D

A Uialwen thanks de Nuevo chica por tus oportunos reviews siempre me suben la moral D.

A Mitaradin por sugerirme el nombre de este episodio

* * *

Lothíriel daba vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir su mente aun recreaba cada risa compartida con el nuevo Rey de la Marca; después de todo Éomer no era arrogante; la había hecho olvidar por un rato lo infantil que se había comportado con el mundo por no haber sido el centro de atención; Lothíriel estaba acostumbrada a ello sobre todo en Dol Amroth al ser la única hija de Imrahil tenía, podía y hacía todo a su conveniencia. Ella se preguntaba si Éomer en verdad había sido sincero con ella, o quizá fue cortesía o diplomacia o por que no un poco de todo. Poco a poco Lothíriel fue vencida por sus sueños...

Por su parte Éomer tampoco podía conciliar el sueño el olor tan característico de Lothíriel aún lo embriagaba aunado a la noche de verano que hacía de los cuartos en Meduseld un verdadero horno. Su sudor provocaba que las sábanas se adhirieran a su cuerpo como si fuera amarrado por cuerdas para torturarlo, conforme pensaba en Lothíriel notaba como su respiración y su ritmo cardíaco aumentaban, especialmente al conjugar el recuerdo de su olor con su sonrisa aquellos ojos brillantes y traviesos que le permitieron ser honesto y dejar de ser Éomer rey de la marca para convertirse solo en Éomer el chico que se reía de las travesuras de una niña de 22 años que casualmente era más inteligente de lo que él esperaba. Éomer sintió una explosión dentro de él no podía creer que una chica como ella hubiera llamado su atención y peor aún ser el motivo de sus desvelos. Éomer se levanto acercándose a su mesita de noche, vació agua en la palangana y lavo su rostro; un solo pensamiento asaltaba su mente en ese preciso instante; ¿qué tenía de especial Lothíriel? ¿Qué la hacía tan diferente a otras chicas?

* * *

La posición de Éomer como tercer mariscal de la marca y sobrino del rey lo habían llevado a obtener múltiples conquistas en el frente militar como en aquello que se conoce como el arte militar del cortejo, en esto tenía experiencia desde su adolescencia temprana.

Recordaba a Freda una chica rohirric que trabajaba en los establos alimentando a los caballos y aseándolos, el como se escondían en el granero y podían juguetear y experimentar todo marchaba muy bien hasta que un día Theodred descubrió el por que del cutis limpio de acné de su primo y le dio un largo sermón acerca de el Linaje de Eorl y el derecho divino después de todo el era un príncipe de la marca y por lo tanto su futuro estaría ligado a alguien de la realeza. Éomer se vio forzado a terminar con Freda y así le quitaron el más puro amor que puede tenerse en la adolescencia; la familia de Freda no tuvo más remedio que enviarla algún lugar desconocido de la marca y así Éomer se sobrepuso pero nunca olvido lo que había vivido cerca de ella. Después de la partida de Freda Éomer no había vuelto a tener esa sensación, había tenido relaciones si... pero ninguna chica lo había inquietado tanto como la joven princesa de Dol Amroth, solo esperaba no ofender a nadie si este decidía cortejarla.

Éomer regreso a su cama depósito su cabeza en las almohadas y cerro sus ojos. Una vez más Lothíriel apareció en sus sueños esta vez no era la platica o el solo pensar en ella. Éomer sintió una extraña necesidad de tenerla entre sus brazos, besarla y acariciarla sin piedad ni clemencia, que fueran uno solo en alma y cuerpo hasta que el cansancio y el velo del amanecer los descubriera. Sus sueños fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Éowyn.

EOW: Éomer.... Éomer despierta –gritándole al oído – Es demasiado tarde y tienes un centenar de invitados que te esperan en el gran comedor para ser atendidos por su rey.

Éomer solo pudo abrir un ojo para ver salir a Éowyn de su habitación lamentándose la interrupción de su sueño. Se alisto para el desayuno y al salir de su cuarto se topo con Lothíriel.

Éomer sintió un bochorno al verla después de todo la noche anterior había tenido ciertos pensamientos "impuros" acerca de ella.

Lothíriel se acerco para saludarlo:

L: buenos días Éomer

EOM: Buenos días Lothíriel. ¿Te diriges al gran comedor?

L: Si

EOM: Ofreciéndole su brazo. ¿Me permites escoltarte?

L: por supuesto.

EOM: Lothíriel me preguntaba si... si....

L: ¿Dime?

EOM: si tienes algún tipo de relación seria en Dol Amroth.

Lothíriel no pudo esconder el rubor de sus mejillas.

L: Si te refieres a que alguien me corteje entonces mi respuesta es no.

EOM: Me alegra

L: ¿Qué?

EOM: que me alegra escoltarte a la mesa eso es todo...

Con una mirada de escepticismo

L: ah

EOM: me preguntaba si... ¿querías acompañarme ah las afueras de Edoras después de la comida?

L: ¿Es una cita?

EOM: Si... digo No es un simple paseo de cortesía antes de que partas para Dol Amroth.

L: acepto Aunque debo confesarte que no se montar a caballo muy bien.

EOM: No te preocupes me ofrezco a enseñarte y mejorar tu técnica durante tu estancia en Rohan. Entonces... ¿Te veo en la cocina después de la comida?

L: Por supuesto...

En ese momento los 2 ingresaron al gran comedor causando una expectación entre los presentes.

EOW: ¿creo que Eomer ha encontrado a la persona indicada?

F: ¿A que te refieres amor?

EOW: Nada solo dale tiempo al tiempo....


	4. LA APUESTA

**LA APUESTA**

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien y su obra The Lord of The Rings. Esta vez he tomado a Lothíriel y Éomer para mis sucios planes muaaaaaaaajajajajajajajaja.

**DEDICATORIAS Y CONTESTACION A REVIEWS:**

A Mithrandir por tantas cosas que a veces me hace pensar.

A Mero (Éomer) amor serás papá eso me llena de orgullo un heredero de Rohan corriendo por toda la casa D. Te amo atte. tu Lothíriel.

A UIALWEN por mantenerse en sintonía.

A Sarahstarlight No te preocupes a todos nos pasa que falla la PC de vez en cuando.

Y a todos los que leen mis loqueras.

* * *

Después de la comida Lothíriel estaba impaciente por salir a recorrer la marca con Éomer. Lamentablemente las cosas no serían como ella lo esperaba, no serían solo Éomer y Lothíriel tendrían que ser escoltados por un grupo de Eorlingas y algunos de los guardias de Dol Amroth la tierra media aun no era segura y recientemente se habían visto tropas de Uruk hai montados en wuargos así que debían extremarse precauciones.

Al llegar al establo Éomer ya tenía preparado todo hasta el meara en el que enseñaría a montar a Lothíriel. Wingfoot era un caballo de guerra como para enseñarle a Lothíriel a dominarlo.

* * *

La compañía marchaba a trote, delante iban Éomer montado en Wingfoot y Lothíriel iba sobre Aroth conversaban y Éomer le daba explicaciones acerca del paisaje que tenían enfrente, relatándole algunas experiencias que había vivido en compañía de Éowyn y Theodred. Una vez que llegaron a su destino Éomer desmonto a Wingfoot y tomo las riendas de Aroth de antemano sabía que Lothíriel montaba excelente aunque aun no comprendía las intenciones de Lothíriel al negarlo, instintivamente se trepo al caballo y automáticamente obtuvo la sensación de la noche anterior. Esta vez era real, la tenía en sus brazos, secretamente olía su cabello y estaba aún más cerca de esa fragancia que lo había intoxicado.

Por su parte Lothíriel recargaba su espalda encontra del pecho de Éomer la sensación de sus músculos rozando su espalda era una idea agradable después de todo Éomer era el hombre más guapo y galante que había conocido la princesa y ella dejo volar su imaginación como lo hacia su cabello ante la brisa cuando Éomer hacia correr a todo galope a Aroth. Lothíriel no sabía que hacer se imagino toda su vida enfrente de este hombre corriendo por las praderas de Rohan y sentía un cosquilleo en su estomago cada vez que Éomer le susurraba al oído las instrucciones que debía seguir para dominar al meara. Lothíriel no podía evitar ese nerviosismo que rodeaba cada uno de sus movimientos pues desde hace rato la mano de Éomer estaba en su cintura indicándole cuando apretar al corcel con las piernas para así dirigirlo en caso de un combate o una huida rápida.

Lothíriel y Éomer lo estaban pasando en grande solo por estar en compañía uno del otro, él le estaba enseñando lo mejor que pudo aprender de su gente la comunión de un soldado y su monta y ella la esencia de una mujer de la corte gondoriana.

Nunca se percataron de la presencia de sus guardias.

* * *

Eothain y Léod jóvenes del Eored que comandaba Éomer desde que era el tercer mariscal de la marca y conocía muy bien, puesto que eran amigos suyos desde la infancia observaban la escena a distancia, se encontraban lo suficientemente alejados como para darle al Rey y su "conquista" el suficiente espacio para interactuar pero no demasiado lejos como para perderlos de vista.

EOTH: Has visto que Éomer actúo muy galante ante la princesita?

LÉOD: Aye y te apuesto que empezara a coquetearle hasta obtener lo que siempre busca...

EOTH: mmm No lo creo Léod, Éomer nunca actúa tan galantemente con una mujer y más aún se ofrece a enseñarla a montar y un meara... algo no es congruente aquí.

LÉOD: Yo siento que es una conquista más la chica volverá a su ciudad y Éomer seguirá siendo Éomer.

EOTH: Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tú... hemos visto a Éomer con otras chicas y nunca había actuado tan extraño. Éomer nunca pospone sus obligaciones y máxime cuando se trata de cancelarlas por una cita. Dejo a Éowyn en Meduseld para poder salir a solas con la princesita.

LÉOD: Amigo mío estas viendo cosas inexistentes. Te apuesto mi caballo contra el tuyo que solo es la euforia de la chica con clase diferente de ahí no pasa....

EOTH: Acepto y yo apuesto a que Éomer esta enamorado.

Mientras tanto en Meduseld...

IMRAH: Amrothos ¿Has visto a Thíri? La he buscado por todo Edoras y ni rastros de ella empiezo a preocuparme...

AMROTH: Padre, salio desde hace un par de horas a cabalgar con Éomer.

Imrahil con la quijada hasta el piso

IMRAH:¿Estas seguro?

AMROTH: Aye a menos que la dama Éowyn tenga barba y una gran musculatura

IMRAH: Por Erú sabes lo que estas diciendo muchacho.....

AMROTH: Nay pero soy feliz por que no soy niñera de la caprichosa princesita de Dol Amroth por las siguientes horas...

IMRAH: NO hijo eso es buena señal , posiblemente no solo estaremos celebrando la unión de Gondor con Rohan mediante la boda de tu primo el senescal si no que tú hermana dejara de ser una princesa para convertirse en la Reina de Rohan...

AMROTH: papá ¿Has perdido la cordura? Éomer te regresara a tu "tesoro" antes de que te pida su mano en matrimonio.

IMRAH: Hombre de poca fe, tu hermana es hermosa y pudiera cautivar hasta el mismo Elessar si este no estuviera casado con la Reina Arwen. Hacemos una apuesta ¿Te parece?

AMROTH: ¿De cuanto estamos hablando?

IMRAH: de unas pintas todas las que puedas tomar mientras te sostengas en pie.

AMROTH: Es un hecho. Yo apuesto por que mi hermana se aburrirá de ser una reina y Éomer te la regresara antes de pedirte su mano.


	5. DE HOBBITS, BESOS Y HERMANAS

**DE HOBBITS, BESOS Y HERMANAS**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes que se utilizan en este fanfiction son propiedad de JRR Tolkien y su obra El Señor de los Anillos. Aunque es tan amable que los tome sin autorización para hacer mis loqueras.

**DEDICATORIAS Y CONTESTACION A REVIEWS:**

A McSpender por estar aquí leyendo.

A Hada por seguir sintonizada veo que ya lees indomable tb espero recibir tus criticas D.

A Sarah Starlight gracias por seguir leyendo y darme ánimos.

A UIALWEN gracias por todas las palabras de aliento recibidas en tus reviews estoy tratando de escribir un poco más largo pero a veces no puedo profundizar mucho ( lo siento hago lo mejor que puedo.

* * *

El clima en Rohan era un horno al menos en Dol Amroth tenia la oportunidad de bajar a la playa y refrescarme de vez en cuando. Aunque este clima es tan seco no me arrepiento del todo de haber hecho el viaje hasta acá he sacado provecho pasando unos días con el rey aunque quizás solo sea efímero, no lo puedo saber y ni siquiera debería emocionarme tanto después de todo tengo 21 años y a sus ojos solo soy una chiquilla más.

En contra parte he oído a las damas de la corte de Eorl que el nuevo Rey de la marca es todo un Don Juan de las múltiples conquistas de este y como las exhibe como si fueran trofeos de una cacería de orcos.

Todo es tan confuso para mi ahora, anoche tuve una noche placentera hable con el rey y deje a un lado todo me dedique a ponerle atención y esta vez no quise llamar su atención, no era necesario solo estábamos él y yo.

Cuando amaneció y esos primeros rayos de sol tocaban mi piel, me despertaban del dulce sueño que tenía... soñaba con Éomer y que besaba lentamente mis labios, esa forma de acercarse a mis labios y tomar mi rostro entre sus manos, poniendo a un lado mi cabello que se interponía entre sus labios y los míos fueron subitame interrumpidos por mi hermano Amrothos.

AMR: Thíri, Thíri reacciona dormilona es demasiado tarde y tenemos que atender a un banquete.

LOTHÍ: Cinco minutos más.

AMR: Anda niña apresúrate no hay tiempo para quedarte en la cama.

LOTHÍ: OK, OK pero por Manwë ¿quien te enseño a despertar a las personas?

AMR: Pareces un muerto cuando duermes, eso contesta tu pregunta.

En ese instante Lothíriel se hecho las sábanas encima y le dio la espalda a Amrothos.

LOTHÍ: Estaré lista en unos 20 minutos.

Amrothos salio de la habitación.

Veinte minutos después Lothíriel esta saliendo de su habitación se dirigía al gran comedor cuando se topo con Éomer...

* * *

La princesa de Dol Amroth y el Rey de la marca regresaban a Edoras después de sus "clases de equitación". Éomer había hecho reír a Lothíriel todo el camino de regreso y la joven princesa no podía olvidar la sensación que le daba Éomer al montar el mismo caballo, que sus manos se encontraran al sujetar las riendas y la manera en que ella misma había propiciado todo con una pequeña mentira blanca, esos instantes mágicos estaban apunto de culminar tan pronto como entraran a Meduseld. Así que Lothíriel decidió atesorarlos.

Una vez adentro de los establos Éomer la ayudo a desmontar, Lothíriel sintió la mirada fija de Éomer en ella así que no pudo contenerse y lo beso.

Al principio Éomer no sabía que estaba pasando a su alrededor, todo sonido, imagen e incluso dimensión de tiempo y espacio se perdió disfrutaba esos labios y el dulce néctar que Lothíriel le ofrecía con la tibieza de sus acciones. Éomer sentía que sus pantalones pronto lastimarían su virilidad y Lothíriel al notar este "detalle" fue traicionada por sus nervios y salio corriendo de los establos.

Éomer se quedo desconcertado por el cambio de actitud de Lothíriel, que al principio parecía decidida, no podía entender que había hecho mal Éomer o si acaso la había ofendido en algún momento, tenía una certeza ella le había robado ese beso. Bueno el había correspondido pensando que ella quería lo mismo... ¡Mujeres! ¿Quién las entiende? Mero solo se resigno y salio del establo con dirección a Meduseld.

* * *

Entre corriendo a Meduseld sin notar que Éowyn me observaba, no podía creer que acaba de pasar o mejor dicho que había hecho, besar a Éomer así por que si no resulto tan buena idea.

EOW: Thíri ¿paso algo malo?

Apenas me percate que era Éowyn quien me llamaba así que tuve que detenerme

LOTH: No... gracias...debo...

EOW: Niña tranquila, despacio, a ver....inhala....ahora...exhala...otra vez...de acuerdo ¿más tranquila?

Asentí con la cabeza.

EOW: ¿Quieres comentarme que ha pasado? ¿Por qué corres como si una jauría de wuargos vinieran tras de ti?

LOTH: Éowyn yo... yo...

Una pena incomprensible a mis sentidos me inundo de pronto no podía decirle a la hermana de Mero que lo había disfrutado, que desde anoche lo había deseado y que lo disfrute en exceso, y vaya que lo había disfrutado, no podía decirle a Éowyn que había descubierto mi nueva faceta de mujer, que ahora sabia con certeza que había dejado de ser una niña y su hermano me lo mostró con la reacción tan "normal" que había provocado en él.

ÉOW: Por Manwë habla Thíri que te ha pasado...

LOTH: Wyn... yo... yo... le he robado un beso a tu rey.

ÉOW: jajajajajajaja y por eso corres como si trajeras al mismísimo Señor oscuro a tu espalda.

LOTH: No te burles Wyn... me siento rara es el primero bueno Mir no cuenta por...

Tuve que morderme la lengua antes de decirle a la futura esposa de mi primo que de niños jugábamos a la familia siendo yo la madre y Faramir el padre....

ÉOW: Lo entiendo yo llegue a jugar así con los chicos de los establos aunque Éomer siempre me cachaba y me daba unas reprimendas así aprendemos todas.

LOTH: ¿Crees que hice mal?

EOW: Nay no te preocupes de hecho Éomer te corresponde lo he notado en sus ojos.

LOTH: Gracias...

EOW: Espero que lleguemos a ser más intimas de todos modos seremos familia...

Volví asentir con mi cabeza y me dirigí a mi alcoba para asearme para la cena. Durante la cena no pude introducir alimento alguno a mi boca la mirada de Éomer que exigía una explicación hizo que me retirará bastante temprano hacia mi alcoba con el pretexto de una jaqueca.

Horas más tarde el hambre me torturaba pero al menos me salve de darle una explicación a Mero por unas horas me levante de mi cama y decidí asaltar las cocinas con que me encontrara una fabulosa Lemba sería feliz hasta despuntar el alba. Un ruido llamo mi atención venía de las cocinas decidí seguir más lento y agudizando cada sentido que poseo. Al llegar a la cocina me tope con una agradable y curiosa sorpresa tuve el honor de conocer a los pheriannath Meriadoc Brandigamo y Peregrin Tuck.

MERRY: Corre Pip nos han pillado asaltando las cocinas...

LOTH: No te asustes me llamo Lothíriel soy la hija del Príncipe Imrahil y estaba dispuesta hacer lo mismo que ustedes.

PIPPIN: Un placer conocerla mi lady – haciendo una caravana –

MERRY: nosotros somos Meriadoc Brandigamo y Peregrin Tuck mejor conocidos por los nombres de Merry y Pippin.

LOTH: Un placer estar en compañía de tan nobles caballeros de la Marca y Gondor respectivamente y 2 de los mejores representantes de la comarca.

PIPPIN: Y que se le ofrece mi lady... podemos sugerirle esta cecina de puerco que es deliciosa para apaciguar el hambre por aquí tenemos unas frutas y un poco de lembas realmente poco deseables para nuestra cena de media noche puesto que pasamos la mayor parte de nuestra travesía comiendo lembas.

Así pase una noche inolvidable con Merry y Pippin aprendiendo de sus costumbres y un poco de la comarca después de todo es imposible callar a un hobbit cuando este empieza su largo peregrinaje con su árbol genealógico. El cansancio impedía que continuara con mi plática así que les di las buenas noches y me retire a mi cama. Sabiendo que soñaría una vez más con aquel beso de Mero.


	6. TRAVESURAS DE MEDIA NOCHE

**TRAVESURAS DE MEDIA NOCHE**

**DISCLAIMER.: **Estos personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien y su obra The Lord Of The rings.

**DEDICATORIAS Y CONTESTACION A REVIEWS:**

A Mushin por ayudarme. D

A Éomer por ser mi alma gemela.D

A Faramir Elessar o Lothíriel Ioreth Mi amor aun no sabemos que eres ni lo que llegaras a ser pero te puedo decir que tu padre y yo te consideramos lo mejor que ha podido pasarnos en especial a mi a mis casi 22 años.D D

A UIALWEN Chica feliz cumpleaños número 18 y como diría Ben Parker con tanto poder también viene una gran responsabilidad.D

A Sarah Starlight amiga mía espero que este sea de tu agrado.D

A Hada gracias por tus reviews y lo prometido es deuda plasmare la loca idea que me diste en este episodio. Prometo que ya no te pegaras en Indomable lo que pasa es que estaba pasando por un momento muy cursi de mi vida ya sabes como es esto de asumirte como madre y esposa....D

A Howard Shore por hacer unos increíbles soundtracks de la trilogía en especial a Daniel (Nano) por regalarme el soundtrack de TTT que me acompaño al escribir este fanfiction.D

Y a todos los que leen sin dejarme reviews.... (

* * *

La noche en Edoras era de lo más placentera el calor no era infernal como lo había sido en días anteriores todo era más tranquilo Éowyn y Faramir finalmente habían contraído nupcias unos días antes y casi todos los invitados habían partido de Edoras eso incluía a Faramir y Éowyn que decidieron partir con la comitiva del Rey Elessar hacia Minas Thirith , Lothíriel decidió pasar una temporada más con los Rohirrims así que Imrahil no tuvo más remedio que dejar a Lothíriel y Amrothos como huéspedes de honor del Rey Éomer.

Cada noche Lothíriel se escapaba a la cocina a robar un poco de alimentos con los hobbits esta noche no sería la excepción. Lentamente salio de su habitación y rogó por que nadie la viera si descubrían a Lothíriel con los hobbits una vez más en la cocina Éomer volvería a enfadarse con ella.

La luna llena proveía un poco de luz a los pasillos de Meduseld y Lothíriel apenas podía vislumbrar la punta de su nariz al dar la vuelta alguien la tomo de la cintura y le tapo la boca para evitar que la princesa emitiera cualquier sonido...

Lothíriel presa de pánico empezó a forcejear y mordió a su atacante.

Éomer la soltó instantáneamente y agarro su mano que le dolía impresionantemente.

ÉOM: Por Manwë Thíri ¿sueles morder a cualquier persona que se te pone enfrente?

LOTH: Mero perdón no sabía que...-cambiando su tono de voz suave por uno más duro y enérgico- Además no soy yo la que va asaltando a una doncella en la oscuridad.

ÉOM: Lo siento Thíri no podía conciliar el sueño así que salí de mi habitación caminaba por el corredor cuando escuche que una puerta cerraba supuse que eran los pequeños hobbits dispuestos a saquear como cada noche la cocina así que me escondí y decidí jugarles una broma al notar que eras tú quise jugarte otra a ti.

Lothíriel asintió con la cabeza y en un tono más dulce dijo:

LOTH: Por los Valar Mero casi me matas del susto no es correcto andar asustando a las personas de esa manera y menos a mitad de la noche.

Un silencio se hizo repentino Éomer miraba fijamente a Lothíriel con la luz que emitía la luna reflejada en su rostro y ese tono contrastante que daban la poca luz de los candelabros desató algo mágico en él y tuvo una descabellada idea.

Éomer con un tono infantil y apenado respondió:

EOM: Perdón Thíri no era mi intención asustarte de esa manera... ¿Cómo podré compensarte? Ya se.

En ese instante tomó a Lothíriel de la mano y se dirigieron lenta y calladamente hacia los establos de Edoras escapando en la oscuridad de la noche.

Una vez en los establos Éomer ensillo a Wingfoot Lothíriel estaba dispuesta hacer lo mismo con Aroth cuando las manos de Éomer la detuvieron se volvió para ver que se traía entre manos Éomer y los labios de este encontraron los de ella Lothíriel accedió a ese gesto de Éomer. Besarlo fue tan embriagante, ella nunca había sentido un beso así de fuerte, con una intensidad que definiría muchas de las cosas que ocurrirían más tarde.

Lothíriel miro fijamente los ojos de Éomer su curiosidad era mayor quería descifrar todos los secretos que develaban el corazón de Éomer.

EOM: Thíri debo confesarte algo...

LOTH: Dime Éomer

EOM: En los últimos meses he disfrutado mucho de tu compañía, nunca dejo de pensar en ti y me siento extraño cada vez que te acercas.

LOTH: ¿A que te refieres?

EOM: Eres la chica más interesante, enigmática y... por si no te lo he dicho... más bella que conozco. A... a... tus 22 años haces que me vuelva un... ¡¡completo imbécil!!... cuando me observas.... Me atrevería a decirte que te amo.

Lothíriel dejo todas las dudas que la mantenían en vela por la noche, un rubor corrió por sus faz y se sintió la chica más feliz de todo Arda por haber escuchado las palabras dichas por Éomer sabía que sus sentimientos eran mutuos que ella también lo amaba y que finalmente daría todo por Éomer. Lothíriel solo pudo responderle de la mejor forma y fue con un beso más apasionado, más intenso dejándole saber a Éomer que su corazón le pertenecía solo a él.

AL romper ese maravilloso momento. Éomer vio a Thíri a los ojos.

ÉOM: Thíri... ¿has visto en que dirección partió el olifante que me ha atropellado?

Lothíriel rompió en una carcajada que solo fue interrumpida por otro beso de Éomer.

Éomer la tomo de la cintura y la subió gentilmente en Wingfoot a la orden de su amo el corcel salió rápidamente de Edoras y se interno en las planicies de Rohan.

Cabalgaron por más de una hora Lothíriel vestía un pijama de algodón y una bata de seda azul que hacia juego con sus ojos un pequeño lazo azul con dibujos plateados de un cisne amarraban la bata en su cintura.

Éomer no podía dejar de admirar las formas de Thíri en cierto momento y debido al ajetreo del caballo, la bata de Lothíriel resbalo dejando sus hombros al descubierto; Éomer no podía creer que aquella chica lo mantuviera embelezado por bastante tiempo, de vez en cuando dejaba de poner atención al camino y espiaba delicadamente los pechos de Thíri eso hacia que despertara un deseo incontrolable en él de estar con ella, de ser un mismo cuerpo y una misma alma; pero sabía que todo llegaría a su tiempo y debía ser paciente puesto que tendrían toda una vida juntos..

Finalmente llegaron a su destino la noche se torno oscura debido a una nube que tapaba a la luna; Éomer tomo en sus brazos a Lothíriel y la ayudo a desmontar a Wingfoot tapándole los ojos una vez mas la guió hasta llegar a un pequeño estanque.

-destapándole los ojos-

EOM: Esta es mi manera de compensarte. Es lo más parecido al mar... tu casa... que hay en Rohan... mi casa.

Lothíriel se quedo boquiabierta ante tal paraíso. El estanque estaba rodeado por una playa donde efectivamente había arena unos cuantos metros después crecía el pasto verde como todas las planicies de Rohan y estaba segura que cuando el viento soplaba el pasto se mecía de una forma tan parecida al oleaje.

LOTH: Gracias...

EOM: No tienes por que agradecer me vasta con que te acuerdes que este es nuestro lugar y que cada vez que estemos separados recuerdes que esto une a Rohan con Dol Amroth tal como mi corazón estará unido al tuyo.

LOTH: Mero ¿Cómo descubriste este lugar?

En ese momento Éomer se acerco al estanque justamente a la orilla y dejo a Lothíriel atrás.

ÉOM: Es curioso que preguntes Thíri Hace años mi primo Theodred y yo cabalgábamos de regreso a Meduseld el eored se perdió y llegamos aquí... años más tarde descubrí a mi primo aquí con su enamorada y me pareció el lugar perfecto para traer a la chica con quien me desposaría si sobrevivía a la guerra y encontraba a la chica adecuada.

Lothíriel se acerco a Éomer lo abrazo por la espalda subiendo un brazo por el hombro derecho de Éomer y el otro rodeando su cintura.

Éomer seguí inmerso en sus pensamientos e imaginaba que Thíri estaba pensando en su casa y añorando el mar nunca se imagino lo que Thíri estaba por hacer.

Lo agarro levantándolo un poco y con una fortaleza física que Éomer nunca pensó que otra mujer aparte de su adorada hermana menor Éowyn poseyera Lothíriel lo arrojo al estanque.

* * *

**N/A: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA SI SOY MALA P YQ UE LOS DEJARE CON LA DUDA DE QUE PASA EN ESTE ESTANQUE SE QUE PROMETI NO SER CURSI PERO ESTOY EN MI ETAPA CURSI, LO SIENTO EN CUANTO A ESTE PAR ESPERO QUE NO DERRAMEN TANTA MIEL COMO WYN Y MIR DEJENME SUS REVIEWS Y MAÑANA TENDRAN LA CONTINUACION DE ESTE FANFICTION **

**TENNA RATTO A TODOS LOS TOLKIENDILIS QUE ME LEEN**

**CON AMOR**

**EOWYNLADYOFITHILIEN AKA HANNAH.**

**PD: ESTE EPISODIO FUE ESCRITO CON LA COLABORACION DE MITHRANDIR D GRACIAS.**


	7. EL ESTANQUE

**EL ESTANQUE**

**DISCLAIMER:** estos personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien y su obra EL SEÑOR DE LOS ANILLOS en esta ocasión Lothíriel y Éomer han sido victimas de unas mentes enfermas.

**DEDICATORIAS Y CONTESTACION A REVIEWS:**

**PARA MI DESGRACIA NO HE RECIBIDO NINGUN REVIEW (**

A Éomer por ser mi constante

A Mitaradin por ayudarme en este fanfiction.

A Sara, HADA y UIALWEN por si aun leen...

* * *

EOM: Demonios Lothíriel esto esta helado es como si te atravesaran miles de cuchillos y... y...Por Illuvatar ¿Es una venganza por la broma de hace rato?

Lothíriel estaba muerta de risa no podía creer que Éomer pudiera haber caído tan "inocentemente".

EOM: Thíri me he mojado todo el agua esta fría ¿nunca te han dicho que la venganza no es buena?

LOTH: Buena –poniendo los ojos en blanco y cara traviesa- no... divertida... siempre agarrandose el estómago de tanta risa que le provocaba recordar el incidente.

EOM: Lothíriel de Dol Amroth ¿serías tan amable de darme la cobija que tengo sobre Wingfoot para poder secarme y cambiarme la ropa?

Terminando de decir esto Éomer empezó a desabrochar cada botón de su camisa, se quito los pantalones y las botas. Lothíriel quería mirarlo, se consumía de curiosidad aunque la imagen de Éomer le provocaba esa risa que para Éomer fue música.

La risa de Lothíriel solo fue interrumpida por el golpe y las repentinas gotas de brisa que esparcieron la ropa de Éomer cuando este se las arrojaba directamente a Lothíriel.

LOTH: No seas quejumbroso Éomer hasta mi primo Boromir sufrió alguna vez este tipo de broma de mi parte además no hace tanto frió, Rohan parece un horno y pensándolo bien creo que te acompañare en este chapuzón.

EOM: ejem... -aclarándose la garganta- Thíri... te... te recuerdo que no traes la ropa adecuada... para nadar.

LOTH: ¿Y quien te ha dicho que siempre nado con ropa adecuada? En Dol Amroth no siempre lo hago de esa forma... entrare con una condición...

EOM: ¿Y cual es mi señora?

LOTH: Que te des la vuelta, me jures que no espiaras y dejes de llamarme señora...

EOM: Esas son tres...

LOTH: ¡Éomer!

EOM: Esta bien, esta bien acepto el trato.

No teniendo más remedio Éomer le dio la espalda a Lothíriel, Éomer observaba la luna, las estrellas e inclusive el agua que en un principio sintió que le paralizaba la circulación eran placenteras, recordaba a sus papas, lo feliz que había visto a Éowyn unos días antes y eso lo relajaba, cualquier preocupación fue olvidada en ese momento. Estaba bien consigo mismo volvía a ser simplemente Éomer cosa que siempre lograba estando en compañía de Lothíriel esta sensación fue interrumpida de pronto por una manos suaves y frías que lo tomaron de la nuca e hicieron a Éomer volverse y mirar de frente a Lothíriel. La Lothíriel que sin dudas amaba. La Lothíriel que era una niña y a la vez una chica tan especial y madura; la luna siempre había causado un efecto extraño en este par de enamorados Éomer no creía lo hermosa que se veía Thíri con su cabello negro suelto y mojado, la palidez que le daba el brillo de la luna a su rostro y esos ojos verdes que le inyectaban tanta vida y a la vez le transmitían esa sabiduría de los ancestros de Dol Amroth aquellos destellos que solo se encuentran entre los numenoreanos.

Lothíriel con su instinto juguetón no pudo reprimir el deseo de darle una buena rociada de agua a Éomer en la cara este empezó a reír y hacer lo mismo de pronto Lothíriel se sumergió una vez más en el agua jalando a Éomer hacia abajo una incesable lucha empezó desde ese instante; a veces Éomer no podía ante esa Lothíriel llena de energía simplemente era imposible saber que hacer con ella y en un movimiento Éomer tomo por la espalda a Lothíriel con sus manos sujetando las de ella para evitar cualquier golpe. Lothíriel se dio la vuelta y una vez más beso los labios de Éomer, la sensación de la piel de Mero, aquella piel dura y bronceada por las largas cabalgatas bajo el sol, las múltiples heridas cicatrizadas de una guerra que tormento a Arda no hace mucho tiempo y una sola percepción los pechos desnudos de ambos permitiendo sincronizar los latidos de sus corazones.

Siguieron jugando; pero esta vez el jugueteo tomaba aires más candentes Lothíriel sentía la necesidad de explorar el cuerpo de Éomer, una y otra ves repasaba los pectorales y el contorno del abdomen de Éomer , hasta que en cierto momento Lothíriel no pudo contener su curiosidad y bajo la mano recorriendo el contorno del cuerpo de Éomer hasta llegar a su masculinidad, esta era una de tantas cosas que Éomer nunca había esperado de Lothíriel, su cuerpo quería dejarse llevar, Thíri no sabía que hacer, Éomer cerro los ojos.

EOM: Thíri no provoques cosas que no sabes como puedan terminar.

Dijo casi imperceptible para los oídos de Thíri.

LOT: Éomer no pongas esa cara por favor no me digas que no te agrado...

ÉOM: No, no es eso Thíri ya te dije que no hagas cosas que no puedas manejar.

LOTH: Éomer no soy una niña por favor veme a los ojos –Thíri levanta la cara de Éomer – Se que estoy haciendo, aunque no se si lo este haciendo bien o mal debo confesarte que...

ÉOM: ¿Nunca has legado tan lejos? La interrumpió Éomer.

Lothíriel solo asintió con su cabeza y Éomer solo se volvió a sumergir en el agua. En ese momento Lothíriel se sintió decepcionada no de Éomer si no de si misma. De pronto el comportamiento de Éomer la tomo por sorpresa, este empezó a besarla trazando una línea con sus manos de forma ascendente primero su abdomen y así siguió esa línea pasando por su ombligo en el cual Éomer introdujo su lengua y Thíri sintió un cosquilleo, Thíri solo jugueteaba con el cabello dorado de Éomer y este subía poco a poco mordisqueando de vez en cuando la piel de durazno que poseía su amada, los labios de Éomer recorrieron el cuello de Lothíriel deteniendo su viaje para que sus labios encontraran los de ella una vez más sentía esa embriagante esencia mezclada con pasión y deseo, de pronto Éomer se detuvo y le dio un beso suave y tierno en la frente.

EOM: Thíri –viéndola directamente a los ojos- ¿Deseas que pase?

Por primera vez Lothíriel visualizó algo más que un simple deseo pasional en los ojos de Éomer estos le develaron la verdad que él no haría nada o forzaría a Lothíriel a hacer algo que fuera en contra de los valores y aspiraciones de la misma.

Lothíriel poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Éomer y lo beso.

Una vez que se rompió ese momento Éomer tomo en sus brazos a Lothíriel y sacándola del estanque, depositándola suavemente en el piso y con una sonrisa en su rostro le dijo:

EOM: ¿Tomo este beso como una afirmación?

Thíri solo afirmo con la cabeza y dejo escapar un pequeño mhmm en señal de que ella estaba esperando tanto como él lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Una vez que Éomer tomo la palabra de ella se unió a Lothíriel no solo en cuerpo.

Lothíriel era implacable como el mar mismo, Éomer reflejaba la tranquilidad de las llanuras que tanto le pertenecían anidados por la noche y su espesura así fue su unión, el cielo descubierto al infinito y a ese universo que se denomina amor, acariciando su cuerpo la dulce brisa que el rió Isen traía a sus cuerpos y aquella luna que hacía que la respiración de ella se unieran a los embates de él, en un momento en él cual el acariciaba tan diestra y placenteramente el cuerpo de ella la emoción era tanta y el momento había sido predispuesto desde la primera vez que la vio que las únicas palabras que escapaban de la boca de él era un dulce y sincero Te amo, la sal que en ese momento era el sabor de ella era suficiente para que él diera lo mejor de si sabiendo que Lothíriel era suya en todo aspecto. Finalmente ese momento se desvaneció siendo lo mejor que ambos habían experimentado pudiéndoles demostrar la divinidad que hay cuando dos almas se unen para formar un solo ser...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Lothíriel despertó pensando que todo había sido un sueño para su sorpresa, Éomer había depositado un chocolate y una rosa en la cabecera de Thíri, se apresuro a vestirse y salió corriendo hacia el gran comedor ahí la aguardaban Amrothos, Éomer y los hobbits.

LOTH: Lo siento su majestad, dormí más de la cuenta no fue mi intención llegar tarde al desayuno.

Éomer la miro con ojos de complicidad.

AMROTH: Al parecer no eres la única que llego tarde los hobbits y yo tenemos horas esperando a que su majestad y la princesita se dignen en honrarnos con su presencia al desayuno.

ÉOM: tengo un anuncio que hacer antes de que empiece el banquete y quiero ofrecerles una disculpa a mis invitados por mi demora tenía años que no descansaba tanto.

PIPPIN: Excusas, ya hace hambre- murmuro el Hobbit ante el retraso en lo que sería su segundo desayuno del día-.

Merry se limito a darle un codazo a Pippin y este se sonrojo ante su acto.

LOTH: Y bien ¿Cuál es el anuncio tan importante que su majestad tiene que hacer antes de que tomemos nuestro primer alimento?

Éomer se puso de pie dirigiendo sus pasos hacia donde se encontraba Lothíriel se arrodillo ante ella la tomo de la mano y le dijo:

EOM: Lady Lothíriel ¿sería tan amable de concederme su mano en matrimonio?

Una sonrisa automática broto del rostro de Lothíriel, Amrothos dejo caer la cuchara de su mano y se quedo boquiabierto, Merry y Pippin miraban atentos con aquella curiosidad digna de un hobbit que es más grande que el tamaño de la misma raza.

EOM: Y bien... Lothíriel ¿Cual es tu respuesta?

Lothíriel se puso de pie y procuro que Éomer lo hiciera.

LOTH: Acepto.

MERRY: Ya ves Pip valió la pena la demora de nuestro segundo desayuno mi Rey a encontrado una hermosa reina.

Todos al oír el comentario de Merry soltaron una carcajada permitiendo a Lothíriel y Éomer besarse en público.

* * *

**N/A: POR FAVOR DEJENME REVIEWS!!! ES HORRIBLE ESCRIBIR SIN SABER SI ALGUIEN LEE LO QUE PIENSAS BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AUNQUE NO LES GUSTE LO QUE ESCRIBO DENME COMENTARIOS PARA MEOJORAR O PALABRAS DE ANIMO PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**


	8. SHE WILL BE LOVE

**SHE WILL BE LOVE**

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien y su obra The Lord Of The Rings; la canción pertenece al grupo Maroon 5.

**DEDICATORIAS Y RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:**

Si lo se que ya habían leído el capitulo pasado y ahora decidí actualizar este que lo tenía tan abandonado.

A Ed gracias.

A Arwen te quiero aunque a veces te comportes como un orco.

A Hada gracias por seguir leyendo.

A Sarah reenviare el e mail amiga mia no te preocupes.

A esa persona que acaba de llegar a mi vida es extraño como los caminos se abren solo puedo decir que algo nos condujo aquí y que estaré aquí siempre.

* * *

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

A veces no se como acercarme a Lothíriel me da miedo saber que ya la amo con tal fuerza que sería capaz de dar mi vida, mi reino y todas las riquezas materiales que tengo por ella. Siempre he sido un guerrero y me gusta luchar por todos aquellos que son débiles por que mi deber así me lo dicta, he hecho promesas que han sido una labor difícil de cumplir en mi vida, siempre he protegido a otros y la mayor responsabilidad la adquirí a muy temprana edad 12 años y tenía a mi pequeña hermana a mi cargo; Éowyn siempre ha sido indomable y fuerte y necesitaba más protección de la que ella creía; pero mi Thíri es diferente, a veces se comporta como una niña insegura e inmadura se ahoga en un vaso con agua cuando la mejor solución es hablar las cosas, eso la lleva a eternos conflictos consigo misma, creo que es debido a la sobreprotección que le da Imrahil, por miedo a que tome una decisión equivocada y entiendo el comportamiento de su padre, es la chica más hermosa que he visto y debo confesar que la primera vez que la vi me aleje de ella por miedo a no ser digno de ella, por temor a que ella le perteneciera a alguien más y aunque eso hubiera sido la realidad no me hubiera importado ser solo su amigo y estar con ella siempre para ayudarla. Se robo mi corazón que tiene miles de dudas y más ahora que Freda ha vuelto a aparecer en mi vida, Freda es parte de mi pasado y la recuerdo aun con amor de seguro Lothíriel amo a alguien antes que a mi y he llegado a sentir en sus besos la ausencia de ese alguien y a la vez el anhelo por estar conmigo.

La última noche que paso en Rohan tuvo mucho significado para mí, Lothíriel me hablo de sus miedos y anhelos, es la primera vez que abre su corazón conmigo y me hace ver que confía plenamente en mi, aunque he sido completamente sincero con ella y le he platicado de cada relación que he tenido en mi pasado se que ella ve algo más en mi que el guerrero o el rey y tengo la certeza de que a sus 21 años sería la persona indicada para mi, puedo sentirlo.

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

Esta distancia entre Dol Amroth y Rohan no me importa , en cualquier momento que ella me necesitara con gusto cabalgaría sin cesar día y noche para apoyarla y hacerle sentir que estoy con ella, la he tenido en mis brazos y por momentos hemos sido uno más de una vez pero siempre he querido más desde el momento en que la conocí, desde el momento en que me hice conciente de que la amo y que se que ella no necesita de un caballero en su armadura brillante y no necesita la protección mia por que es más fuerte de lo que uno puede creer, Lothíriel es independiente y firme en sus convicciones y decisiones.

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

A veces las cosas llegan cuando menos las esperas y de las personas que menos las esperas, últimamente ella ocupa mis pensamientos, y su bienestar es una de mis prioridades a veces me siento estupido al preguntarle a cada rato si esta bien, se que lo esta y si el caso fuese contrario ella abiertamente me lo diría, esa ultima noche empezaba a llover y no me importo, el solo hecho de estar con ella me hace sentir bien y ella sabe que la puedo llegar a amar más de lo que espera o piensa; y así será la amaré mientras pueda estar con ella y quiera estar conmigo.

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I know I tend to get so insecure

It doesn't matter anymore

El día de su partida toco a mi puerta y lo primero que le dije fue....

Thíri me gustas demasiado, te quiero mucho, la bese y poco a poco denote como el beso se hizo más intenso, ella se esta jugando el todo por el todo conmigo, aunque a veces me demuestre inseguro y ella lo note no me importa, creo que se quedara para siempre.

It's not always rainbows and butterflies

It's compromise that moves us along

My heart is full and my door is always open

You can come anytime you want

En los últimos 29 años de mi vida he aprendido que el amor no siempre es color de rosa lo veo con Éowyn sufre en silencio por el alejamiento que Faramir y ella han sufrido aunque deberían darse cuenta de lo que tienen va más allá de tiempo y espacio, los compromisos que adquieres con una persona emocionalmente son los que te ayudan a madurar y te hacen crecer y sentirte completo, aunque no es lo mismo el amor que siento por mi hermana al que siento por Thíri creo que ambas pueden acudir a mi cada vez que me necesiten, por que siempre estaré ahí.

I know where you hide  
Alone  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls.

Y he llegado a conocerla tan bien que se cuando me oculta algo, empiezo a conocer cada detalle que la hace ser única y especial toda una princesa y mi futura reina y este adiós solo fue temporal por que cuando ella regrese no se ira pasara el resto de su vida conmigo. Cada intercambio de ideas y la constante pregunta de mi opinión es para asegurarme que ella estará aquí cada vez que tropiece sin temor a que ese tropiezo sea erróneo sabe que haré denotar ese error y que juntos podremos superarlo.

Estoy nervioso por que la fecha de partida para formalizar las cosas se acerca en unos días tendré que partir a Dol Amroth para hablar con su padre y pedirle su bendición para nuestro matrimonio...Dulce Elbereth bendice esta unión que el destino y la casualidad forjaron, recuerdale a cada instante que estoy con ella y que es importante en mi vida. Erú se que ella esta observando las estrellas desde su habitación indicale el camino al viento que lleva una carga importante como cada noche mi beso y mis pensamientos y deseos de estar con ella. Illuvatar permíteme caminar a su lado y demostrarle la fortaleza del guerrero que el destino ha decidido que sea por que ya no caminare solo y por que quiero aprender de ella y enseñarle aún todo lo que el destino le depara.

Lothíriel, mi pequeña Thíri me vuelves loco.

* * *

**N/A: Si se que falta un capitulo antes de este es el de celos pero no quiero que vuelvan a quitar de aquí esta historia por favor si desean leerlo envíenme un mail a la dirección que aparece en mi profile y con gusto se los enviare.**

**Tenna Ratto Mellon Nin**

**Lothíriel of Dol Amroth.**


	9. CARTAS I

**CARTAS**

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien y su obra El Señor de los Anillos.

**DEDICATORIAS Y RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:**

A Ana por ser una de mis mejores amigas gracias por tu colaboración en el episodio pasado.

A Mushin espero que ya subas ese crossover y Feliz cumpleaños

A Faramir si es verdad ya tengo nuevo príncipe de Ithilien y la verdad me encanta como están las cosas

A Éomer solo me queda darte las gracias no quedo en un intento buena suerte.

A Sarah Starlight por seguir leyendo...

A Hada cosas buenas nos esperan.

A Akasha si tuve algunos problemillas con fanfiction por eso apareció incompleto pero esperemos ya estar bien...

A Laurelin; si soy la misma escritora de Indomable, gracias por la critica y por el premio ahhhhhhhh que emoción es la primera vez que alguien premia lo que he publicado; chica me has vuelto feliz con la ayuda amo a Éomer en serio que si.

Y por cierto este fanfiction esta escrito inspirado en la bella imagen de Karl Urban y su personaje de Bourne Supremacy.

* * *

Por Erú apenas tengo unos días que partí de Rohan para regresar a Dol Amroth y en serio que extraño a Éomer, se que esta separación solo es temporal, debo regresar a mi ciudad y hacer los preparativos correspondientes, pero mi labor más difícil será convencer a Erchirion y Elphir de que Éomer es digno de mi y así podrán bendecir la unión; en cuanto a mi padre se que no hay problema combatió a los ejércitos de Mordor al lado del joven rey de la marca y tras conocer perfectamente a Éomer en el campo de batalla y durante la ceremonia nupcial de mi primo Faramir Senescal de Gondor con nada más y nada menos que Éowyn la Dama Blanca de Rohan.

Para ser honesta tenía miedo en un principio por que desde el primer momento en que lo vi algo en él me capturo, y en segundo lugar por que tenía miedo de volver a enamorarme. Apenas había pasado un año, un eterno año donde ocasionalmente veía a Kendrick, a veces sentía mi corazón desplomarse tras los tres años previos en los cuales compartí un romance intenso, y hasta cierto punto creí que Kendrick era el chico ideal para mi , y esa historia es algo larga.

Lo conocí por mi hermano Erchirion más o menos son de la edad, y estaban juntos en la guardia real de Dol Amroth, en ese entonces yo tenía 18 años y Kendrick 25, Erchirion me lo presento durante la fiesta de compromiso de Elphir, la química fue casi instantánea y a las pocas semanas ya salíamos oficialmente, disfrutábamos la compañía mutua y diario nos veíamos después de que Kendrick terminara sus labores como caballero de Dol Amroth no tardo en ganarse a toda mi familia, el desenlace de este idilio fue fatal para mi, a ciencia cierta no puedo determinar que nos llevo a la conclusión de esta, lo cierto es que me encerré por semanas en mi habitación sin comer y llorando la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta que Amrothos y Erchirion me obligaron a salir de ese lapso depresivo.

En esta ocasión tengo miedo de volverlo a confrontar, después de la guerra del anillo y por los servicios que ha prestado a Dol Amroth mi padre lo ha nombrado almirante de la flota real y como es una ocasión digna de celebrar (mi regreso de Rohan) creo que Ada dará un banquete en mi honor.... Y seguramente Kendrick estará ahí ¿Cómo podré enfrentarlo y decirle, me he enamorado del nuevo rey de la Marca?

* * *

Dentro del palacio de Dol Amroth

-Lothíriel mi pequeña-

Mi padre el príncipe Imrahil corrió para abrazarme

-Ada, te extrañe tanto-

En ese momento Erchirion, Elphir y Lady Alexandra la esposa de mi hermano Elphir habían salido a recibirnos a mi hermano Amrothos y a mi, me tope con una maravillosa sorpresa, después de todo había pasado casi un año fuera de Dol Amroth en visitas entre Minas Thirith, Emyn Arnnen y por último Edoras, y en vista de que Elphir es el primero en la línea de herederos al trono de Dol Amroth generalmente ocupa el lugar de mi padre cuando este viaja, tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo así que un pequeñito asomo su cabecita era mi sobrino Alphros. Elbereth había crecido bastante, cuando lo deje aun usaba pañales y no hablaba, en este momento era un mozuelo de unos 3 años que empezaba jugar por la playa hablaba y caminaba; obviamente no esperaba que se acordara de mí así que Elphir lo tomo de la mano y le dijo:

-Alphros ella es tu tía Lothíriel; mi hermana menor y el es tu tío Amrothos-

El pequeño me observaba de arriba hacia abajo y en un instante me dijo

-pincesa liliel te doy la bienvenida al puelto de Dol Amloth-

-Gracias su alteza príncipe Alphros-incline mi cabeza en señal de respeto.

Finalmente estoy en casa. Mis hermanos Erchirion y Elphir me abrazaron Alexandra me tomo de las manos y me dijo seguramente estas cansada y tienes mucho que contarme iba hacia el salón principal cuando una voz muy conocida por mi me llamo por mi sobrenombre.

-Thíri has vuelto-

-¿Kendrick?-

Kendrick corrió para abrazarme y besarme automáticamente lo detuve y le dije.

-Tengo mucho que contarte, y....-

-No te preocupes descansa y hablaremos en la cena-

Entre a mi habitación se que Éomer es mi presente y mi futuro aunque Kendrick este en mi presente ya no tiene la misma importancia que hace unos años, mi corazón ahora le pertenece a Éomer y quiero recorrer ese camino a su lado.

Tome un baño tenía días que no lo hacía eso me relajo bastante y antes de la cena me puse a escribir una carta a Éomer.

_Amor:_

_Interesante palabra con la que elegí empezar esta carta; lo cierto es que en mi vida eres eso y más, extraño tu mirada, tu voz y tu sonrisa y si mi voluntad se hubiera hecho, gustosa me hubiera quedado en Edoras por el resto de mi vida._

_Hemos llegado a Dol Amroth con bien, no tuvimos ningún contratiempo, camino a mi ciudad nos detuvimos unos días en Ithilien tu hermana me preocupa mucho no es la misma Éowyn que yo conocí y algo la atormenta demasiado se que pronto la verás y no quiero alarmarte, igual y es la ausencia de mi primo Faramir._

_Aragorn y Arwen están bien las niñas crecen rápidamente y pronto tendrás a toda la comitiva real de Gondor de visita en Meduseld iran a Imladris y seguro pasaran unos días en Edoras._

_Amrothos sigue tan odioso como siempre, aunque le pedí que guardara nuestro pequeño secreto, al menos hasta le cena, quiero decirle a papá que me enamore y que contraeré nupcias con el guerrero más valiente de la tierra media; Kendrick también esta en la ciudad aunque no he tenido tiempo para hablar con él y explicarle todo esto mínimo se merece esto ¿no lo crees meleth nin?_

_Por cierto Erchirion y mi padre te mandan saludos y creo que recibirás una carta de mi padre, están ansiosos por que el nuevo Rey de la Marca pase unos días en Dol Amroth (no más que yo creelo)._

_En fin enviare esta carta tan rápido como baje al gran salón.... No quiero aburrirte con cosas triviales y tampoco quiero quitarte tu tiempo un Rey tiene muchas obligaciones para con su gente y estar pensando en su prometida no es de mucha ayuda._

_Solo me resta decirte TE AMO Éomer Eadig, espero tener noticias de ti muy pronto_

_Siempre Tuya:_

_Lothíriel de Dol Amroth_

_PD: ¿Cómo están los hobbits?_

_PDD: Cuando vengas a Dol Amroth comprobaras que es mejor el mar a un estanque._

Selle la carta con mi insignia personal, y de inmediato se la entregue a Eothain, la comitiva rohirrim que nos acompaño partirá mañana al alba.


	10. AGAIN

**AGAIN**

**DISCLAIMER:** Estos personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien y su obra The Lord Of The Rings. Again pertenece a Lenny Kravitz.

**DEDICATORIAS Y RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:**

A Arwen gracias y amiguita esta vez fuiste el review número 1.

A Faramir estas lejos y es tu deber lo entiendo pero aun así te extraño.

A Ed gracias por ayudarme a recordar hermano mío

A Sarah por leer ¿Cuándo actualizas?

A Hada amiga espero lo que llevas escrito

A Akasha un review siempre me motiva a escribir

A Laurelin ya te envié el episodio perdido espero haya sido de tu agrado y gracias por la ayuda en serio que si.

* * *

Entregue la carta a Eothain en cuanto lo vi.; mi padre el príncipe Imrahil ofrecía un banquete en honor a mi hermano Amrothos y mío, estaba nerviosa, no sabía que decirle a mi padre, aunque haría el anuncio de mi compromiso con Éomer esta noche. La música era suave, todos los nobles, almirantes, capitanes y algunos soldados de alto rango estaban reunidos en el palacio.

-Amigos míos, caballeros del cisne, esta noche estamos reunidos para celebrar el regreso a casa de mis hijos más jóvenes el príncipe Amrothos y la princesa Lothíriel-

Mi padre alzó su copa y brindo por la salud de todos los herederos de Dol Amroth; la cena fue servida, la noche era cálida y la brisa marina refrescaba cada rincón del palacio, estaba feliz de ver a mi familia contenta y en paz; los días de guerra habían terminado aunque algunas veces teníamos enfrentamientos con los Haradrim, un ambiente de paz reinaba en toda la Tierra Media.

Después de la cena comenzaron los bailes, cantos y baile con cada uno de mis hermanos, mis pensamientos estaban llenos y eran dirigidos a mi amor, Éomer de seguro estaba descansando en su cama y me preguntaba si yo estaría en sus sueños. Mi padre se acerco a mi me tomo en sus brazos y me dirigí a la pista de baile con él.

-Thíri hija...te noto distraída ¿Qué tienes?-

-Ada lo se... y tengo que decirte algo muy importante-

-Habla niña me preocupa tu actitud-

-Ada me he enamorado y pido tu consentimiento para bendecir esta unión y convertirla en matrimonio-

Mi padre me miraba atónito, su pequeña dejaba de ser la chiquilla berrinchuda y testaruda, dejaba la etapa de adolescencia, para convertirse en lo que él más deseaba que su hija fuese una mujer.

-Y quien es el caballero que ha logrado robar el corazón de mi pequeña ¿Lo conozco?-

-Aye Ada, lo conoces muy bien es uno de los guerreros más valientes y un caballero noble, un rohirrim, el hombre que me hace completamente feliz-

-Lothíriel anda dame un nombre-

-El rey Éomer Eadig-

Mi padre se quedo boquiabierto, en ese momento se acerco Kendrick y le pidió autorización a mi padre para que pudiera bailar con él, mi padre me depositó en sus brazos.

­-Lothíriel, necesito saber todos los detalles de ese viaje tuyo a Rohan y creo que necesitare enviarle una carta a Éomer para agradecerle y preguntarle que opina de todo esto-

Asentí y le dije que le contaría todos los detalles de mi viaje (los que le puedo contar sin comprometer a Éomer y mi reputación claro esta)

I've been searching for you  
I heard a cry within my soul  
I've never had a yearning quite like this before  
Know that you are walking right through my door

-Thíri te extrañe tanto-

-Kendrick... yo también te extrañe...pero....-

-¿pero?-

-¿Puedo ser honesta contigo?

-Claro amor, siempre puedes hacerlo-

-Kendrick no me llames así, no creo merecerlo-

-¿Cómo? ¿amor?

-Si-

-Lothíriel, estas muy rara ¿Qué pasa?

-Digamos que no soy la misma-

-¿Cómo que no eres la misma?

-Si, no soy la misma Lothíriel que amas de hecho no soy la misma Lothíriel que te amó-

-Por Manwë Lothíriel no entiendo nada, habla más claro-

Hice una inhalación profunda para darme valor.

-Kendrick ha pasado un año, un largo año, donde decidí alejarme y tome el viaje como pretexto, cuando realmente no soportaba estar aquí y verte con otras chicas, y sinceramente no esperaba encontrarlo en este viaje-

¿Encontrarlo? ¿A quién?

-Kendrick alguien llego a mi vida, eso es cierto, y para ser honesta nunca pensé que se fijara en mi, tenía miedo y un pánico horrible a ser rechazada y.... por azares del destino me miro y paso la experiencia más maravillosa que he podido experimentar a mis casi 22 años de vida-

-Te enamoraste de alguien más por lo que veo-

All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again

-Kendrick deseo que entiendas una cosa, yo no lo tenía planeado y de corazón sabía que lo nuestro ya no funcionaba por muchas razones, que no me corresponde decirte, tú y yo tuvimos la culpa en igual magnitud-

-Pero Lothíriel, siempre hay otra oportunidad-

-Precisamente es eso Kendrick, me cansé de darte oportunidades y me he cansado de este eterno juego de lastimarnos, mi camino es otro y la decisión ya esta hecha, Éomer es todo lo que yo había soñado y deseaba para mi-

-¿Éomer?...Éomer me suena el nombre.... No te refieres a Éomer el nuevo rey de los rohirrim ¿o si?-

-Así es Kendrick, lo siento... lamento no ser lo que esperabas... pero yo ya no puedo continuar con esto, hace mucho tiempo debí romper esta cadena y prefiero marcharme así, con las cosas buenas que tuvimos, antes de provocarnos más daño, quiero recordarte como la persona que estuvo conmigo cuando la necesite, estuviste a mi lado en todos los problemas que he enfrentado desde que tengo 18 años y quiero recordarte así, como alguien especial, no como mi captor, no quiero que esto se vuelva costumbre, no más de lo que ya es.

La música termino, en ese instante me di la media vuelta y me dirigí a mi habitación sin hablar con nadie.

* * *

En Meduseld....

Éomer caminaba por Edoras, las calles se sentían muy anchas sin Lothíriel a su lado. Sus pasos fueron interrumpidos por Freda

-Éomer ¿Qué haces aquí?

-tomando aire fresco, aun no me acostumbro a la soledad de Meduseld-

-Estas solo por convicción propia... Éomer ¿no crees que es tiempo de que Rohan vuelva a tener una reina?

A sacred gift of heaven  
For better worse, wherever  
And I would never let somebody break you down  
nor take your crown, never

-Esa soledad fue mi decisión hace mucho tiempo Freda, ahora las cosas han cambiado encontré lo que busque por mucho tiempo y esta soledad en Meduseld es temporal-

-Te refieres a la chica de Dol Amroth ¿cierto? ¿No crees que tu pueblo aceptaría más a una chica rohirrim?-

-Freda creo y confió en ella completamente, mis deberes para con mi pueblo nunca cambiaran, Thíri es una chica muy capaz y mi corazón sabe que será una excelente reina y los Rohirrim la amaran tanto o más que su rey-

-Éomer yo... yo... aun te amo-

-Freda, no quiero lastimarte, y lo lamento mucho, pero no, no... no puedo corresponder a ese sentimiento, Lothíriel es... una bendición, un regalo divino, y poco me importa lo que otros piensen de mí, o de ella-

All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again

-Éomer no entiendes-

-Freda, lo nuestro acabo hace mucho tiempo, debes continuar con tu vida, como yo lo he hecho, tarde o temprano encontrarás al hombre que te corresponderá y te dará todo lo que has soñado, se que lo harás-

Di la media vuelta y regrese a mi castillo sin mirar atrás y se que es difícil romper el corazón de alguien pero ella debe entender que no soy lo que espera, mi mente y corazón están dedicados a mi pequeña.

I walked through time I've always known  
That you where there, upon your throne  
A lonely queen without her king  
I longed for you, my love forever

He meditado lo que siento por ella muchas veces y ella es todo lo que espero de una mujer, se que ella sabrá guiar a Rohan en mi ausencia y que siempre la amare. Y mi corazón me dice que la volveré a ver muy pronto.


	11. CARTAS II

**CARTAS II**

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien y su obra The Lord Of The Rings.

**DEDICATORIAS Y RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:**

A Arwen felicidades ya encontramos a tu Aragorn .

A Anhuil niña te amo demasiado.

A Faramir se que estas conmigo y me amas.

A Mushin gracias por todo.

A Éomer este va por ti.

A Sarah gracias por darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

A Laurelin me halaga mucho que te gusten mis historias continua leyendo

A Akasha por estar al pendiente de este fic.

A Hada mujer ya te extraño espero que pronto estés más desocupada en cuanto a los deberes escolares.

Y en general después de este fin de semana me costara un poco de trabajo actualizar este fin de semana concretamente el sábado 9 es el concurso de tahitiano y el vestuario me trae vuelta loca y el 29 y 30 de octubre es Kaleo (concurso de hawaiiano) no sin antes pasar por el glorioso 23 de octubre mi cumpleaños. Esperemos que para noviembre se actualice más rápido.

* * *

Eothain ha regresado a Edoras con noticias gratas, la primer carta fue de el príncipe Imrahil y me invita a pasar unas vacaciones en Dol Amroth sospecho que tiene que ver con mi compromiso con Thíri y el arreglo de la boda. Aun no leo la carta las ansías me comen por tener noticias acerca de Lothíriel.

_Amor:_

_Interesante palabra con la que elegí empezar esta carta; lo cierto es que en mi vida eres eso y más, extraño tu mirada, tu voz y tu sonrisa y si mi voluntad se hubiera hecho, gustosa me hubiera quedado en Edoras por el resto de mi vida._

Creo que no es la primera vez que me llama amor me equivoco o acaso meleth nin no quiere decir mi amor en elfico... Lothíriel yo también te extraño y si no regresas a Edoras soy capaz de cabalgar hasta Dol Amroth y traerte de regreso.

_Hemos llegado a Dol Amroth con bien, no tuvimos ningún contratiempo, camino a mi ciudad nos detuvimos unos días en Ithilien tu hermana me preocupa mucho no es la misma Éowyn que yo conocí y algo la atormenta demasiado se que pronto la verás y no quiero alarmarte, igual y es la ausencia de mi primo Faramir._

Si lo se que ella no esta bien algo en mi interior me lo dice, anoche recibí una carta y no quiero molestarla con tantas preguntasen mi contestación.

_Aragorn y Arwen están bien las niñas crecen rápidamente y pronto tendrás a toda la comitiva real de Gondor de visita en Meduseld iran a Imladris y seguro pasaran unos días en Edoras._

_Amrothos sigue tan odioso como siempre, aunque le pedí que guardara nuestro pequeño secreto, al menos hasta le cena, quiero decirle a papá que me enamore y que contraeré nupcias con el guerrero más valiente de la tierra media; Kendrick también esta en la ciudad aunque no he tenido tiempo para hablar con él y explicarle todo esto mínimo se merece esto ¿no lo crees meleth nin?_

Si he recibido la notificación de Aragorn, tu hermano nunca cambiara ... Kendrick realmente no me importa se que me amas a mi y que has decidido unir tu vida a la mía caminar a mi lado, pero es cierto merece una explicación si lo crees prudente.

Una vez terminada de leer su carta y pensar en como le iba a responder; saque una pluma, el tintero y un pergamino de mi cajón.

* * *

_Thíri::_

_No te preocupes tu nunca me aburrirás con trivialidades, esos pequeños detalles son los que hacen mi vida más fácil, respecto a pensar en ti no puedo evitarlo, últimamente eres lo primero en lo que pienso al despertarme y lo ultimo antes de ir a la cama y cerrar los ojos agradeciendo a todos los Valar por tu hermosa existencia y hay noches en las que debo confesar que una almohada no es un digno sustituto de ti...._

_Una cosa chistosa ha pasado estaba en concejo recibiendo los reportes de todos los mariscales de la marca cuando Elfhelm me descubrió escribiendo tu nombre en un pergamino no sabes la pena que pase afortunadamente Elfhelm no le dijo nada a los demás... ¿puedes imaginarte eso? No es que me de pena decir que te amo ni mucho menos pero es embarazoso que estés pensando en tu chica cuando se supone que debes preocuparte por todo un país. _

_Los hobbits están de maravilla aunque ya han regresado a la comarca extrañare a Pippin y Merry pero extraño más a cierta acompañante que tenían ellos para saquear las cocinas de Meduseld._

_Respecto a Éowyn mi corazón sabe que esta mal anoche recibí una carta de ella; me preocupa que algo con Faramir no marche muy bien._

_Siento que solo son cosas mías pero hoy tendré una charla para ver que le aqueja._

_Elessar y Arwen te envían sus saludos Meduseld no es un lugar tranquilo siempre tengo visitas, aunque debo confesar que mi trono se ve vacío sin su reina; respecto a Kendrick es cierto pequeña debes contarle y explicar tu sentir; Lothíriel aunque no lo creas confió mucho en ti y tu juicio y se que al menos le debes eso al almirante es un buen guerrero y noble persona... entiendo que quieras tener una clausura en esa relación, y quiero reiterar que tienes mi apoyo. Siempre tendrás mi hombro para reír y llorar no importa que tan lejos estés, y no hay diferencia por que te amo así tal y como eres; te tengo buenas noticias las cosas aquí están tranquilas y al parecer en un mes más o menos podré ir a visitarte a Dol Amroth para pedir tu mano en matrimonio y preparar una ceremonia en Gondor y después en Rohan._

_Los días en Rohan han sido menos cálidos y el viento traído de las montañas ha enfriado anunciando el paso del otoño y de seguro las lluvias empezaran a caer antes de cubrir todo con la nieve, cada vez que miro los pastizales mecerse con la brisa pienso en ti y que tal vez tu estés observando el oleaje en tu preciado Dol Amroth y la oscuridad de la noche me hace recordar tu cabello, la luna la palidez de tu piel, este invierno será muy frío si no regresas a mi cama._

_Thíri hay algo que no te he contado; Freda me busco hace algunos días y se que rompí su corazón al ser sincero con ella y explicarle todo lo que siento por ti y que no me importa lo que puedan decir de nosotros yo te amo y soy feliz a tu lado y te digo que no hay otra mujer para mi; eres la única y por primera vez no tengo miedo a lo que pueda pasar. Freda necesita saber que solo soy un amigo aunque no creo que quiera eso es todo lo que le puedo ofrecer._

_Te amo_

_Tuyo_

_Éomer Eadig_

_PD: Tendré que experimentar el océano la próxima vez que te vea aunque el estanque siempre será uno de mis mejores recuerdos._

* * *

Hay tantas cosas que aún quiero decirle pero frente a frente me he puesto a pensar en ella y no dejo de hacerlo enfrentar a sus hermanos y padre no me aterra por que se que somos el uno para el otro y finalmente estoy listo, para empezar una nueva familia y seguir con mi vida, ella es una chica excelente y mi corazón sabe que será la mejor reina que Rohan pueda tener.

Un golpe en la puerta me interrumpió selle rápido el pergamino era Eothain.

-Mero el joyero esta aquí.-

- Hazlo pasar-

Eothain inclino su cabeza y salio de mí despacho.

-Su majestad-

El joyero me hizo una reverencia y se sentó en la silla justo enfrente de mi escritorio, abrió la caja de madera tallada con los símbolos que había pedido un sol dorado símbolo de la casa de Eorl; la caja estaba cubierta por dentro con terciopelo azul marino y adentro de ella yacía un pendiente de oro un caballo alado emprendiendo el vuelo y un par de anillos que mande hacer para Lothíriel y para mi.

El anillo que me pertenece posee la forma de un caballo a todo galope, el anillo de Thíri es la forma de un cisne.

El pendiente lo mande a forjar pensando en la unión de Rohan y Dol Amroth representa todo lo que ella me ha dado, las alas para seguir existiendo y pienso que sería un excelente estandarte para mis herederos.

-¿Qué le parece?-

-Erkbrand son hermosos justo como los quería-

-Mi señor, su comentario me halaga-

-Erkbrand eres el mejor joyero de la Marca-

-si señor y me encargue personalmente de la forja de las joyas escogiendo los mejores metales de la tierra media se que harán una excelente combinación con la corona de su majestad-

-Puedes retirarte-

Erkbrand me hizo otra reverencia y salio de mí despacho.

En ese momento una duda me envolvió deseaba enviarle el pendiente a Lothíriel pero no sabía que decirle al respecto así que saque del estuche el par de anillos y le escribí una nota que guarde en el estuche; llame a un mensajero, le entregue unos pergaminos, concretamente las cartas de respuesta para Éowyn, Imrahil y mi amada Lothíriel y la caja con ordenes especificas para entregársela a lady Lothíriel.

Espero que le agrade el pendiente.

* * *

**N/A: Si lo se muy corto pero reitero que no he tenido tiempo, al próposito necesito un lector (a) beta a si que envienme un e mail si les interesa la chamba por que empiezo a sufrir de bloqueos.**

**Hasta pronto**

**Lothíriel of Dol Amroth.**


	12. VISITAS INESPERADAS

**VISITAS INESPERADAS**

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien y su obra The Lord Of The Rings.

**DEDICATORIAS Y RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:**

A Mero que bueno que te gusto

A Laurelin me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo respuesta a tus dudas; si es la continuación al capitulo de CARTAS; pronto se tocaran los detalles de la boda las joyas... por ahí alguien me dio la idea de las joyas representación de una tradición muy antigua entre, un caballo, un león alado y un cisne –nada que ver con Tolkien-; lo que pongo al final lo del lector beta supongo necesito alguien que lea mis escritos antes de subirlos a la web con la oportunidad de poder corregir y sugerir ideas.

A Arwen amiga mia gracias por este fin de semana tan lindo.

A Taro si somos uno, y sabes que mi respuesta es y será si.

A Mushin gracias hermano y ya mero llega el nuevo elemento a la familia.

A Sarah espero que continúes leyendo.

A Hada espero leer lo que tienes de LOTR.

En general a todos los que pasaron este 23 de octubre conmigo los amo a todos.

* * *

El sol estaba en lo alto del cenit indicando el medio día, el cielo era despejado, la marea era tranquila, el agua tibia mojaba mis pies descalzos y la arena masajeaba mis tobillos, pensaba en todas las cosas que últimamente habían pasado: Recapitulando, la guerra del anillo había terminado, fui a Minas Thirith a encontrarme con mi padre y hermanos, asistimos al funeral del rey Théoden de Rohan y la coronación del nuevo heredero de la marca Éomer el sobrino del rey las chicas nobles y solteras de Gondor me habían dicho que el "rey" era un chico muy apuesto y valiente de no más de 29 años, mi padre y Amrothos me habían comentado lo valiente que era y como Éomer se ganó tan rápidamente la confianza de mi padre el príncipe de Dol Amroth, durante el viaje a Edoras mi corazón se sentía incierto y sabía con certeza que algo enorme pasaría llegando a la capital de la marca (aparte del compromiso de Faramir con Lady Éowyn) ; algo que cambiaría mi vida drásticamente; durante el festín lo conocí esos ojos cafés y penetrantes me cautivaron, se robo mi corazón a primer vista y eso que pensaba que toda mi vida pasaría al lado de Kendrick, para enfrentarme que a los pocos minutos de la presentación bastante bochornosa por cierto que hizo mi primo con su futuro cuñado sabría que él era la persona que quería a mi lado el resto de mis días, que seriamos una sola alma y envejeceríamos juntos. No paso mucho tiempo para que realmente tuviera la certeza de que así sería me escabullía de noche con él a un estanque en el claro de los árboles más hermosos que tiene la marca, si aquellos con hojas color morado, y ese estanque fue testigo de la unión de dos almas que están destinadas a pasar la eternidad amándose.

Los meses que pase en Edoras han sido lo mejor de mi vida y puedo decir ahora que Éomer es el hombre ideal para mí; la persona que me ha hecho madurar y disfrutar de todas las libertades y privilegios que gozo aún siendo una princesa, no soy la misma Lothíriel que partió hace más de un año y no soy la misma Thíri que hacia que prevaleciera su voluntad, empiezo a concebirme como la futura reina de Rohan y me importa mi pueblo, acepto mis responsabilidades, por que se que el día que mi Mero parta al campo de batalla me quedare en Edoras y controlare toda la marca; debo de hacer lo más conveniente para la gente de mi futura nación y ser el mejor ejemplo para los próximos herederos al trono de Rohan.

* * *

Mi siguiente impulso fue hacer algo que no realizaba desde que tenía 12 años; construir castillos de arena, mi vestido blanco empezaba a teñirse de café por la arena que se adhería a este con lo salado del agua, mis manos poco a poco daban forma a las torres, y me percataba lo irónico que es cuando sube la marea y cabas un hoyo; el agua lo tapa sin rastros de que aquel montículo fue penetrado, no deja huella de lo que algún dia por muchas horas construiste con tanto empeño y ahínco ...así es la vida después de todo; mis jugueteos fueron interrumpidos por una voz tan familiar :

-Thíri-

-Mero, Mero no puedo creerlo estas aquí y... y... por Manwë ¿Cuándo llegaste?-

Corrí a los brazos de Éomer me había sorprendido totalmente, pensé que llegaría un par de meses después.

-Hace rato, Lothíriel lo cierto es que ya no aguanto y te extraño, así que decidí agilizar esto y venir a pedir tu mano en matrimonio, veo que te gusto el pendiente-

-Si y mucho Éomer es tan hermoso, nuestros hijos lo portaran con orgullo-

-nuestros hijos, que curioso que lo mencionas he tenido un sueño muy recurrente, yo con un niño como de unos 6 años y tú cargando a una pequeña menor a un año.-

-Éomer te extrañe tanto- al decir esto mis labios se unieron a los de él en un beso tímido pero lleno de deseo infundiendo todo mi amor y entregándole cada fibra de mi ser.

Tomo mi mano y emprendimos el camino de regreso al palacio, después de todo en la cena se formalizaría mi compromiso y fijaríamos la fecha para el enlace.


	13. LA PLAYA

**LA PLAYA**

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien y su obra The lord of The Rings; Éomer; Lothíriel, Faramir y Éowyn son como los dust bunnyes y viven dentro de mi closet: D.

**DEDICATORIAS Y RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:**

Al que finalmente le dije que si en un altar y es para siempre.

A Mushin por estar ahí y apoyarme siempre.

A Laurelin si efectivamente tuve una falta de inspiración muy muy larga..

A Hada por darme motivos para seguir escribiendo.

Y a todos por la larga espera so sorry el matrimonio, la maternidad y todo lo que me ha pasado últimamente pues no me daban tiempo para escribir.

* * *

Al regresar al palacio; Éomer se topo con una sorpresa, el palacio había sido engalanado y el banquete estaba servido, fuentes de mariscos y distintas clases de pescados se habían servido; Elphir, Erchirion, Amrothos y Faramir aguardaban a los novios en la mesa; por su parte el príncipe Imrahil estaba nervioso por los acontecimientos de esa noche. Nunca se imagino que su pequeña Lothíriel contrajera nupcias tan pronto a sus ojos Thíri seguía siendo una niña.

Lothíriel estaba nerviosa y este era más notorio cuando trataba de servirse una copa de vino o algún condimento para la ensalada; poco a poco Éomer tomo el valor suficiente para hacer publicas las intenciones de hacer a Lothíriel la futura reina de Rohan.

-Príncipe Imrahil-aclarandose un poco la garganta- esta noche he venido desde mi país con un solo propósito: pedir la mano de su hija Lothíriel en matrimonio y como no solo la mano me es suficiente la pido toda ella para iluminar los pasillos del castillo de Medusel y hacerla mi esposa hasta que este cuerpo que esta de pie delante de usted no sirva y muera de cansancio y edad.-

En ese momento Erchirion tiro el bocado que se llevaba a la boca un camarón enorme bañado en salsa de mantequilla mancho la capa azul marino de terciopelo que Faramir lucia esa noche; Elphir se atraganto con el sorbo de vino y Amrothos estaba apunto de desmayarse al saber que por primera vez en muchos años había perdido una apuesta y lo más doloroso la apuesta con su padre, que se había pactado durante su estancia en Rohan.

-Joven Rey Éomer Éadig es un honor para mi concederle la mano de mi hija Lothíriel de Dol Amroth siempre y cuando ella este de acuerdo.-

Imrahil volteo a ver la enorme sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de su pequeña Lothíriel, su corazón le decía que Lothíriel había nacido para ser la compañera y el igual de Éomer en toda circunstancia y algo en su interior le indicaba que su hija no podría estar en mejores manos, Lothíriel estaba radiante; esa noche decidió utilizar un vestido azul cielo con una corona de mithril que resaltaba el cabello negro como la noche de Lothíriel la corona había pertenecido a su madre y solamente Thíri aceptaba usarla en ocasiones muy solemnes, esta noche era única y especial, aquella que le daba mayor definición a su vida y por la cual estaba esperando desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Éomer por su parte utilizaba el emblema del caballo en verde con el sol de fondo la corona real de Rohan adornaba su cabeza y una capa adornaba sus hombros, en esos momentos extrañaba a su hermana Éowyn, ella hasta ese momento había estado en todos los momentos más importantes de su vida y su delicada salud le preocupaba un poco, de regreso a Edoras haría una pequeña escala en Emmyn Arnnen para verificar el bienestar de la actual princesa de Ithilien. Faramir últimamente pasaba más tiempo en Minas Thirith que en Emmyn Arnnen.

Al terminar la cena todos se retiraron a sus aposentos, la luna estaba en el cenit y Lothíriel no podía dormir tomo la bata que estaba a los pies de su cama y decidió emprender la marcha hacia la cámara donde reposaba Éomer, toco tímidamente la puerta temiendo despertar a su hermano Amrothos que dormía en el cuarto conjunto.

-Thíri ¿qué haces aquí-

-No podía dormir y pensaba que quizá podrías acompañarme a dar un paseo por la playa-

¿tan tarde-

-Si el mar a estas horas esta muy tranquilo para caminar por su orilla aunque no recomendaría meterse a dar un chapuzón las corrientes son algo traicioneras en esta zona a estas horas-

-Esta bien dame cinco minutos-

Éomer cerro su puerta, se apresuro a vestirse y tomo la pequeña caja que había mandado a forjar en la cual guardaba el anillo que deseaba entregarle a Lothíriel esa noche.

* * *

Me sorprendió mucho el hecho de que al salir de mi habitación Lothíriel no estaba decidí dar unos pasos quizá la toparía en el gran salón; de repente algo me salto detrás de unos pilares me exalte y desenfunde mi espada antes de empuñarla sobre mi agresor me di cuenta que era mi amada; me tomo del brazo y me dijo:

-Es agradable saber que siempre estas en guardia asi tengo la seguridad de que harás hasta lo imposible por regresar a mi no importa la circunstancia-

La tome por la cintura, la acerque a la pared e hice algo que deseaba desde que la vi sentada en ese comedor la bese desesperada y tiernamente después de todo ese néctar embriagante y ese aliento fresco no se había acercado a mis labios en meses.

Ella solo dejo escapar un suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa discreta y me susurro al oído.

-No aquí, yo también te extrañe-

Y así nos deslizamos hasta la orilla del mar.

La brisa salada y el olor fresco que emanaba desde las profundidades del océano eran un paisaje perfecto para que Thíri y yo volviéramos a estar juntos en cuerpo y alma todo era perfecto, tan perfecto como ella y me volvía loco el pensamiento de tirarme en la arena y juguetear con ella entre las olas; darle el anillo que significa que soy solo suyo y que no existe otra chica en toda el ARDA para mi mejor que ella.

La noche nos embebió y no me canse de emborracharme del dulce néctar del amor y si por mí fuera con gusto moriría de esa forma al lado de ella.

Al regresar al palacio y cruzar por los jardines me detuve en un claro junto a una fuente la luz del alba empezaba a asomarse y decidí que era el momento apropiado para entregarle el sello de mi amor, lo que la distinguiría sobre todas las personas e identificaría definitivamente como la reina de Rohan.

-Thíri...-

-Dime Meleth Nîn –

-Cierra los ojos-

¿Para que?

¿confías en mi?

-si... pero que tiene que ver la confianza con que cierre mis ojos?

¿Los vas a cerrar o no?

-mmmm... todo depende-

-Lothíriel-

-esta bien, esta bien los cerrare pero no te enojes-

-No me enojo pero quisiera que cerraras tus ojos-

-esta bien-

-Ahora extiende tu mano izquierda-

¿para que?

-Thiri extiéndela-

Una vez que extendió su delicada mano le introduje a su fino dedo el anillo de compromiso.

Lothíriel quedo boquiabierta y no emitio sonido alguno en lo que resto la velada; la acompañe a su habitación y apenas me dio un beso de Buenos días antes de cerrar su puerta.


	14. ANOCHE

**ANOCHE**

**DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien y su obra el Señor de Los Anillos algunas referencias las he sacado del libro de los cuentos inconclusos.**

**DEDICATORIAS:**

**A todos aquellos que han leído este fanfiction perdón por la demora de más de un año.**

**A LAMG te amo nene y gracias por todo el apoyo del último año.**

**A HMMR nena doy gracias por que finalmente viste la luz de este mundo que seas muy feliz y que sea de color de rosa haré lo que pueda para hacerte muy feliz.**

**A mitaradin digo a Ed que puso música árabe y como que necesito algo meloso para inspirarme.**

**A Hada niña tiene años que no se nada de ti :'(.**

**A Laurelin , Akasha y Litl Gandalf por esperar tanto tiempo.**

**Ahora si basta de rollo y al ff.**

**Los nervios me traicionaban, no sabia que decirle a Éomer acerca del anillo, todo este tiempo me he estado preguntando si llegare a ser la reina que Rohan necesita o si haré completamente feliz a Éomer; mi cabeza ha estado dando vueltas y cuando miro atrás apenas puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado.**

**Hace algunos meses era la hija caprichosa, rebelde y mimada de el príncipe Imrahil, mis hermanos creían que contraería nupcias con Kendrick el pretendiente de toda mi vida, pero ahora estoy aquí a escasos metros del dormitorio del Rey de Rohan, sintiendo unos nervios terribles y una emoción que no puedo explicar, cada vez esta más cerca el día en el que le diré para siempre que solo le pertenezco a él que llego en el momento más extraño de mi vida cuando pensaba que iba a ahogarme en un vaso con agua por todos los problemas emocionales que enfrentaba en ese momento y sin darme cuenta me tope con lo que estuve buscando en otra persona: amor incondicional, apoyo, capacidad para comprometerse y sobre todo lealtad.**

**La verdad es que no he dormido nada imaginando y planificando cada detalle de la ceremonia.**

**Me pregunto si Éomer ha conciliado el sueño?**

**Decido ir a su alcoba y preguntarle si desea acompañarme al gran salón para desayunar**

**Creo que Thiri no le dio importancia al anillo, o su reacción no fue la que yo esperaba, por primera vez en mi vida me siento completo, he pasado por cosas muy duras máxime siendo un soldado de Rohan, me negaba a mi mismo la posibilidad de comprometerme por que tenia miedo a nunca regresar en las jornadas que pasaba meses enteros vigilando la comarca, o simplemente las chicas no eran lo que yo realmente deseaba.**

**Anoche la volví a ver, a tocar y a ser uno con ella, la brisa salada, el sonido que provocan las olas al romperse a la orilla de la playa y ella dejándose llevar por todo aquello que teníamos reservado durante meses.**

**Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por los golpes repentinos en mi puerta.**

**ÉOM: Thiri pensé que….**

**Thiri: Buenos Días Meleth Nin te desperté?**

**ÉOM: por supuesto que no **

**Thiri: Bueno si ese es el caso podrías escoltarme al gran comedor para tomar el desayuno?**

**Eom: Por supuesto.**

**Cerré mi alcoba y ofrecí a Lothíriel mi brazo ella se notaba mas distante y el silencio entre ambos era apabullante.**

**ÉOM: Lothíriel…. ¿hice algo que te desagradara o te molestara?**

**THIRI: No… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**ÉOM: Pues… por que hace rato no emitiste ningún comentario acerca de mi regalo.**

**En ese momento Lothíriel me dejo ver su mano izquierda el anillo aun estaba con ella.**

**THIRI: Amor no te dije nada en ese momento por que me sorprendiste, no quería estropear todo lo que sucedió anoche, y para ser más honesta contigo estaba mejor dicho estoy nerviosa con los preparativos de la boda.**

**ÉOM: Y ¿No te arrepientes de tu decisión?**

**THIRI: No tengo por que Mero estoy segura de lo que siento por ti y que quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado, después de todo tú me has enseñado a ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva. Y quiero que nunca olvides que Te Amo.**

**EOM¿A que te refieres con otra perspectiva?**

**THIRI: Si a renunciar a muchas de las cosas que antes creí necesarias en mi vida, hacer sacrificios y apreciar mi vida como hija, hermana y creo que haré lo mismo cuando sea tu esposa.**

**ÉOM: Esto apenas empieza pequeña mía y en ocasiones lloraremos sangre por lo difícil que es llevar una vida al ritmo que requiere gobernar un país y a pesar de que eres una princesa nunca hemos llevado tal carga en los hombros; así que esto también es nuevo para mi. Y es el momento en que vuelvo a preguntarte por tercera y ultima vez… Lothíriel de Dol Amroth estas segura de que quieres pasar tu vida a mi lado?**

**Lothíriel sonrió , abrazo a Éomer y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo…**

**THIRI: Anoche lo confirme y ya no hay mas dudas en mi corazón acepto gustosa todo lo que tenga que pasar a tu lado y aun lo haría si no fueras el rey de rohan si no un campesino por todo el amor que siento por ti trabajaría de sol a sol y renunciaría a todos los palacios y las riquezas que tengo en esta vida.**

**EOM: Así sea.**


End file.
